12 Days
by Twin-books
Summary: 12 little Christmas surprises for a very special Rose. Amy doesn't know what's got into Sonic but she's loving every second spent with him. Merry Christmas!


**I did it! I did it! I finished it before Christmas! I'm so proud of myself! Grant it, it's Christmas Eve… but it's still before Christmas! Okay, my inspiration behind this story was my best fan fiction friend, aliixo! Check her out, please! You'll love what she has written. This is actually a gift for her. My other inspirations being the 12 days of Christmas song and the song** _ **What a Beautiful Day by Chris Cagle**_ **. A few other songs that inspired me to write this were** _ **Fight Song by Rachel Platten, Give This Christmas Away by Matthew West, Little Do You Know by Alex and Sierra, Crazy Girl by Eli Young Band, Amy by Allstar Weekend, I Don't Dance by Lee Brice**_ **and** _ **It Goes Like This by Thomas Rhett**_ **. Yup, a lot of songs inspired me. I would also like to thank Samantha's Library for helping me plan this out! Thanks, Sam! Please enjoy these cute little stories that I connected to make one big Christmas one shot (Except you Alii, not just yet)!**

 _ **Dear Alii,**_

 _ **Thanks for always being there and staying my friend. It means the world to me! I love to think of you as my sister. I can always chat about Sonic stuff with you even when I'm talking about the comics, which I'm pretty sure you hardly ever understand XD. Thanks for putting up with me for this long. Wow, almost three years since I met you on this site. Can you believe it? You have inspired me in many ways, sis! ;) Every Christmas I try to poor my heart into something for my family members, whether it be a store bought gift or a handmade gift. I tried to think of you as I created this and I just couldn't decide on one idea so I thought 12 Days was the perfect way to write all of them for you to enjoy! I hope you enjoy my 12 little SonAmy stories! I made sure Sally was never mentioned (well except now XD). I also gave Scourge a little part in this. Oh, and don't forget to be on the lookout for a Sonic Boom Comic reference and an All Out War reference. Tell me what you're favorite days are!**_

 _ **Love, Twin**_

12 Days

Day 1:

Amy's house was filled with Christmas music. Tunes like Jingle Bells filled her pink ears as she sat on her sofa stringing together some beads in the form of a bracelet that she was planning on giving Cream for Christmas. She picked up a bead, which formed a cute little reindeer, and stuck the string in its little hole. Next she strung a little candy cane and then a little present. She looked at what beads she had left over. It looked as if she had just enough to finish the bracelet and make a necklace for Cheese.

When she had finished she was getting ready to tie it together when she heard her doorbell. Sighing, she set the little bracelet to the side and stood up. She walked up to the door and straighten out her sweater before opening it. To her surprise, a rather jittery looking blue hedgehog stood on her front porch. She tried not to get too excited but it was so tempting to leap up for joy. "Hi, Sonic. Is there a reason for your visit?"

"Uh, hi Ames." Sonic said, shyly rubbing the back of his head. He didn't move or say anything more and she started to worry a little. She began to ask Sonic if he was okay but was cut short when she was suddenly pulled into a soft embrace. Her mouth flew open in surprise. Never in a million years would she have ever suspected the blue speedster would ever do something like this.

She didn't have much time to enjoy the moment before he quickly pulled away to reveal a very red muzzle. She was going to ask what had prompted him to do such a cute gesture but instead what escaped her lips was a small squeal. She covered her mouth in embarrassment and began to curse herself for letting that slip out.

Sonic chuckled in reply and his cheeks suddenly lost their pink exterior. "Only day one…" He mumbled and she gave him an odd look. He merely winked at her and ran off causing her quills to attack her face. She quickly brushed them out of her face so she could watch the blue blur run off. Questions wandered in the back of her mind as she did so.

Day 2:

Amy had practically forgotten what had happened the day before. She was admiring yesterday's bracelet while she worked on a gift for Silver and Blaze. She was putting a lot of work into sketching a Christmas tree for them. She knew both of them didn't have much time or materials to decorate so she wanted to give them a sliver of Christmas to keep. Unfortunately, she was sketching from the mind because she hadn't gotten to her decorations yet. She thought her friends' gifts were more important.

When Amy had finished sketching and was satisfied with her work she moved onto her paints. She scanned the area for a paintbrush, beginning to regret her poor organization. She searched every little crack she could think of and began to grow impatient. "Where did I put them?"

Amy snapped her fingers when she remembered she had left them in the kitchen. Smiling from ear to ear, she raced towards the kitchen but was stopped in her tracks when she heard her doorbell. Butterflies began to form in her stomach as she remembered the events from yesterday. The paintbrushes were forgotten as she approached the front door and opened it, expecting to see a blue figure on her porch.

What Amy found on her front porch caused her butterflies to disperse and she couldn't help but show a little disappointment. She hoped it wasn't obvious as she looked at a white bat dressed in a girly Santa suit. The white bat frowned when she noticed the gleam of disappointment in the pink one's eyes. "Why so gloomy, hon? Did you not want to see me?"

"Oh, no, Rouge! Of course I wanted to see you!" Amy blurted out.

"But..?"

"But what?"

"There was a but there and I could sense it."

"But… I was kind of expecting someone else."

"Someone blue?" Rouge smirked when she saw Amy blush a bit. "Great news then! I come bearing gifts!" The white bat stepped to the side and the sight that was revealed to the pink hedgehog almost made her topple over, she was laughing so hard.

There, on Amy's porch steps, was one very annoyed hedgehog dressed as a reindeer and another very shy hedgehog dressed as an elf. Amy could hardly breath, they looked so funny. She tried to hold in her laughter but that was much harder to do then it seemed.

Shadow pushed his antlers up and out of his face when they had fallen in front of his eyes. He rolled his eyes at the pink hedgehog's laughter and glared at the white bat. "I don't see why I have to be dressed in such a ridiculous manner, Rouge. It's Faker who wanted to do this."

"There's a simple explanation Shadow. I just thought it would be funny." Rouge winked at Shadow and giggled a little at his glare.

Amy was so busy laughing at the bickering friends she hardly noticed the blue elf that walked up to her. Sonic pulled her in for another hug and her stomach freed the butterflies once again. She let out a small giggle when she heard Sonic's little elf shoes jingling due to the little bells on the end. "You make one handsome elf."

Sonic pulled out of the hug. "Why, thank you, miss. Making bells and pointy hats look good isn't easy, you know." Sonic said and Amy laughed again.

"How on Mobius did Rouge convince you and Shadow to dress up like…" Amy stepped back and gestured to his attire, "This?"

"Actually, it was my idea. I wanted to make you laugh. Shadow was all Rouge's doing, though."

"Well, it worked." Amy giggled.

Sonic smiled but it fell when he was suddenly yanked by the shoulder. "Come on, lover hog. The ultimate buzz-kill wants to leave." Rouge said. Sonic rolled his eyes and Amy sadly watched the boys walk off.

"Don't ever say I didn't get you anything for Christmas." Rouge winked at Amy as she sashayed off the porch and followed the two silly looking males. "Day two, hon."

Day 3:

Amy was still working on painting her Christmas tree sketch. She wanted it to be perfect. Silver and Blaze deserved that. She was just about finished with the tree itself, she just needed to add a little bit more green to it. She tilted her head when she had finished it. The tree looked as if it was missing something. She decided not to dwell on it though, thinking it was probably because she hadn't painted the background yet.

Amy dropped her paintbrush into a little cup full of water and sat down to take a break. She looked around the house. It still wasn't decorated. She had little figurines on different surfaces but nothing too big. She scanned the room, planning where different decorations could go.

When her doorbell sounded she did not hear it, she was far off in her own little world. Then came loud knocking but she missed that too. Finally a voice called out, "Amy? You home?" Of course, Amy returned to the normal world as soon as she heard Sonic's voice.

Quickly, the jade eyed female raced over to the door and opened it. Her heart was beating a thousand times a minute and her cheeks sported a bright red color. "Sonic! How long did I keep you waiting?"

Sonic just shrugged and smiled. "Its fine, Ames. Can I come in?" Amy stepped out of the way of the doorway and watched her blue crush walk inside. "You haven't got any decorations up yet?" He turned to her, looking confused.

"Oh, no. I've been working on gifts. I'm sorry for making you wait out there."

"Don't worry, Ames. It's not like I was being chased by some big baddy. So… What have you been working on?"

"That." Amy pointed to the painting on its stand in the living area and Sonic raced up to it. "It's a gift for Blaze and Silver. They hardly have any time for any real decorations so I wanted to give them something to hang up during the Holidays."

"It's awesome, Ames!" Sonic cried, an excited look on his face. "I didn't know you liked painting."

"Spend enough time with Cream and you learn to love all kinds of crafty things. Speaking of Cream, here's what I made for her." Amy passed over the bracelet. "Oh! And this one is for Cheese." She handed him Cheese's necklace.

Sonic let out a little whistle. "Did you make the beads, too?"

"No." Amy giggled. "I bought them. I don't have any patience to make beads." She watched Sonic look at the items in curiosity. It seemed that he was trying to figure out how she did it so neatly. As adorable as it was to watch him she started to grow curious herself. Just why was he here? "Um… If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here?"

"My feet."

"Seriously, Sonic."

"Um… I wanted to show you something."

"Really? What?"

Sonic looked kind of nervous as he looked down at his wrist. Amy seemed confused as she watched him push down his glove and pull up something out from under it. Her heart nearly burst when she recognized the item that now dangled on his wrist. Her hands flew up to her mouth and she found herself slightly choking.

Tied around Sonic's wrist was a bracelet made of seashells. "How did you fix it?" Amy asked. She strolled over to him.

Sonic's mouth grew into a large smile and he looked at her. "Amy, I came here to tell you some of my favorite memories I had with you. This bracelet represents one of them." Amy tried not to cry as he pulled her towards the sofa and they both sat. He began speaking again, sharing with her two more memories he treasured.

There was that one time where Sonic and Amy had gone ice skating together. Sonic kept tripping but Amy was skating circles around him. She laughed when she remembered it and smiled when he said he treasured the moment she helped him up.

There was another time where Amy lost her Piko Piko hammer. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles searched everywhere for it. He told her that moment she hugged him made all that searching worth it. She remembered when it spontaneously appeared in his hand. That was quite funny and he looked so cute proud.

When her mind had wandered off Sonic took her by surprise by giving her another hug. She tried not to giggle or squeal when she realized he had her in an embrace. Hugging him back, she smiled. "It was very nice of you to come over here and share those memories with me but I don't see why you did so?"

Sonic pulled away from her. "Day three." He said before heading for the door. She would have chased after him but she had a feeling he would just run off so she watched him leave. It was probably for the best she didn't follow him anyway. She had a painting to finish.

Picking up her paintbrush, Amy let out a loving sigh as she started to paint the background. She found it hard to keep her mind off Sonic so she could focus on her work. She wanted to get the picture just right.

Day 4:

Amy was watching some old Christmas movies. She held in her arms a little bowl of different candies. It was a rather unhealthy lunch but she didn't care. She had to spoil herself once and awhile. She was rather enjoying a really cute part in the movie Prancer.

She nearly tossed her bowl of candy into the air when she heard knocking. As she calmed herself down she questioned where it came from. It sounded as if someone was knocking on her window. She looked to the window only to see a flash of blue. Excited, she set her bowl to the side, turned the TV off, and raced up to the window.

Amy was disappointed to find no blue hedgehog but it didn't take long for her to discover the reason why. Far in the distance she could see a large robot and Eggman, in his egg carrier, hovering around it. She was just about to race out there and help her crush out when she noticed something on her windowsill.

Leaning against Amy's window was an envelope with her name on it in fancy lettering. She wore a confused face and decided to get her coat to go see what the envelope was. When she was all bundled up she walked outside. Somehow, through all of her lairs, she could still feel the cold and she hated it.

Snatching the letter, she raced back inside her house to escape the horrid cold. Amy closed the door behind her as she looked at the letter in her hands. "Now who are you from?" She asked it, well aware she wouldn't get an answer until she opened it. She had her guesses on who this envelope was from, though.

When the envelope was opened Amy immediately noticed a photograph and pulled it out. She recognized all the faces, one of them belonging to her. She was making silly faces with Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic. She tried not to laugh at Knuckles' ridiculous looking face and Tails' tongue poking out. She lost it when her eyes laid upon Sonic who was impersonating Eggman. She recognized the bunny ears above his head to be her doing.

Stifling her giggles, Amy turned the photo over. On the back was a little message and the words "Day Four" stood out. Amy smiled as she read the little message.

 _Day Four Ames._

 _Remember last summer when we took this photo? That was a fun day wasn't? You know, except for the part when you tried to teach me how to swim… Nice bunny ears by the way and you made a cute monster. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me and our friends._

 _Love, Sonic._

It wasn't the cutest note ever but it still meant a lot to Amy. She hugged the little photo to her chest. Then, suddenly she was reminded of the robot attack and she set the picture aside. She felt sort of guilty for putting her wants before what needed to be done.

She raced outside into the cold air and frowned when it froze her rosy cheeks. Snow was kicked up behind her as she raced toward the giant robot's direction. She noticed the familiar shape of a plane flying around its head. Smiling, she pulled out her Piko Piko hammer. "Prepare to be beaten, Eggman!" She cried.

She noticed the blue figure bravely standing in front of the robot. He sent her a wink and suddenly she was filled with thrill. Throwing her hammer in the robot's direction she smiled when she heard a large clang. Direct hit!

Day 5:

When Amy awoke she discovered she had slept in. She sighed as she pulled herself out of her bed and lumbered over to her bathroom where she slowly pulled herself together. She longed to spend more time with her pillow but knew she had shopping to take care of.

Amy had managed to pull an outfit on. She trudged down her stairs and headed for her kitchen. She pulled the milk out of the fridge and rubbed her eyes. Setting it on the island in the middle of her kitchen, she headed for the cabinets in search of cereal.

Amy opened one cabinet and just when she was about to close it she noticed something on the cabinet door. A pink sticky note had the words "Day Five" on it. Not taking time to consider it, since she was far too tired to care, she pulled it off and threw it in the trash, assuming she had left it there for herself.

After she had finally found cereal and managed to wake herself up a bit, Amy grabbed her purse and scanned its contents. When she discovered she had enough money she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. She walked down her pavement and only stopped when she felt something was stuck to her boot.

Amy bent over and looked at her boot only to discover an orange corner of some kind of paper peaking from underneath it. She pulled it out from under her boot only to discover it was an orange post it note. Amy squinted to read the words on it, due to the glare of the snow.

 _5 Things I like About You: 1. you're kind._

Amy assumed it was supposed to be on her door but fell on the ground. She felt kind of bad about that since it was now really wet. She neatly folded it up and stuck it in her purse. She felt kind of stupid now. She should have known the pink sticky note was Sonic's doing. She wished she hadn't been so dense.

Amy wondered where the other four notes were.

…o0o…

Amy found herself a little depressed when she made it to the store and walked inside. She had slept in too long and now there were too many people. Sighing, she headed for the winter clothing section for girls and looked for something for Rouge. She knew the bat loved clothes.

Amy scanned through racks and racks of clothes until she finally found something suitable for the bat. It was a beautiful yellow sweater. She looked at its price and then headed for the cash register. She wore a grumpy look as she waited in line. She was growing very bored.

Suddenly, someone bumped into Amy and her grumpy mood only increased. "Hey!" She cried.

Amy's brows were furrowed as she looked upon the assumed stranger and realized they weren't a stranger at all. "Sorry, Amy. I didn't see you there. There's so many people in this store it's hard to keep track of them all."

Amy's look soften when she discovered the person who had ran into her was Manic. "That's okay, Manic. Are you shopping too?" She asked the green one.

"Yeah… I'm looking for something to give Sonia. Any idea what she might like?"

"I don't know… Sonia is one complicated girl."

"Well, wish me luck." Manic winked at her before leaving. Amy couldn't help but take a look in her purse. She was happy to find her money still there. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that she ran into the thief.

Eventually, Amy noticed she was holding up the line. She raced up to the cash register and passed the cashier her item. The cashier complemented her on her choice in clothes and Amy regretted having to tell her that it was actually for a friend.

When the cashier was done ringing her items up, she handed Amy her receipt. Happy with her purchase Amy left the store and was about to stick the receipt in her purse when she discovered something attached to it. She pulled a blue sticky note off of it and took a look at what it said.

 _2\. You're beautiful._

Amy smiled brightly and wondered how Sonic managed to do that trick.

….o0o…

When Amy had made it to her house she reached into her purse for her key. She longed to be in a warm room again. She searched everywhere for it but instead she found another sticky note. This one was purple.

 _3\. You're an amazing fighter._

"How did this get in here?" Amy asked herself. She silently wondered to herself how Sonic knew she wouldn't find that note first. She didn't dwell on that thought though. She had a key to find! When she found nothing she sighed and reached into the empty flower pot next to her feet. She pulled out her extra key along with another sticky note. "How clever." She smirked.

 _4\. You're always so much fun to be around_

Sticking yet another note into her purse, Amy put her extra key in the lock and unlocked the door. She rushed inside, happy to be out of the cold.

Her moment of happiness quickly disappeared when Amy looked over to her sofa. A blue figure was sitting on it.

"How did **you** get in here?" She screamed. Anger was in her eyes. "You used my extra key, didn't you? I suppose your twin has my other key." She walked up to him and tapped her foot.

"5. You're always so clever." Sonic said, as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Amy's anger melted away and she started laughing.

"And you're too clever for your own good. Thank you for that."

Day 6:

Today Amy didn't do much. She mostly just sat and thought. She would have decorated but she just didn't feel like it. She was excited about something. Maybe because it was day six or maybe because it was only six days until Christmas.

She had a cup of hot chocolate in her hands and she sat cross legged on her sofa, waiting for a doorbell or some sign that the blue blur would show up. She knew she should have been doing something productive with her life but the suspense was killing her. Just what was the point behind all these weird, cute gestures?

Amy set her cup of hot chocolate down and looked out the window. This was the third time she did this. She just couldn't wait to see the blue hedgehog today. It was dark out already but that didn't stop her from looking out the window. She wanted to know what Sonic had planned today but she also wanted to know why. Did he actually like her? If he did, that would be a Christmas miracle.

No one could have made a bigger smile than Amy when she saw Sonic stroll up to her front door. Elation was the only word to describe Amy's feelings as she raced for the front door. She opened the door before his finger could even reach the doorbell and that caused awkward silence between the two hedgehogs as they both blushed.

The silence didn't last long when Amy looked curiously at the guitar on Sonic's back. The blue male smiled and pulled the instrument in front of him. He strummed a few chords as quick practice to make sure everything was in tune. Her ears hugged the few notes that came from the stringed instrument.

Before Amy could ask why he had a guitar, Sonic started singing.

 _This winter, I am ready_

 _For love and warm lights shining_

 _So draw near_

 _Draw near to me_

 _This season, color my soul_

 _I'm singing so everyone might know_

 _Might know I'm here with you_

Amy's eyes sparkled as she listened to his sweet, sweet, soft voice. It made her melt and for a moment she felt as if the snow was melting too. She took in the lyrics and her heart tried to over exaggerate the interpretation.

 _So let it snow_

 _We've got the city lights to keep our hearts warm_

 _All that I know is that this Christmas_

 _I'm keeping you here for my own_

Amy felt as if tears were going to fall as she leaned against her doorframe. She didn't care that she was now as frozen as an ice cube. She didn't care that she was letting precious heat escape her house. All she cared about was how Sonic's eyes glowed when he sang to her.

 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

 _What joy is this I'm feeling?_

 _Come close_

 _Beneath the mistletoe_

 _And all I want this year is you_

 _Nothing else, my love, will do_

 _It's something old St. Nick can't fit beneath my Christmas tree_

 _Woah_

 _So let it snow_

 _We've got the city lights to keep our hearts warm_

 _All that I know is that this Christmas_

 _I'm keeping you here for my own_

Amy put her hands on her heart and resisted the urge to squeal. She was trying her hardest not to cry in front of him. It was so difficult.

 _All I want this year is you_

 _Nothing else, my love, will do_

 _So let it snow_

 _We've got the city lights to keep our hearts warm_

 _All that I know is that this Christmas_

 _I'm keeping you here_

 _So let it snow_

 _We've got the city lights to keep our hearts warm_

 _All that I know is that this Christmas_

 _I'm keeping you here for my own_

 _So let it snow_

 _We've got the city lights to keep our hearts warm_

 _All that I know is that this Christmas_

 _I'm keeping you here_

 _So let it snow_

 _We've got the city lights to keep our hearts warm_

 _All that I know_

 _Is that this Christmas…_

 _I'm keeping you here_

When Sonic had finished, Amy couldn't hold it in any longer and tears of joy spilled from her eyes. Sonic smiled and put the guitar back behind him as he pulled her in for another one of his comforting hugs. She swung her arms around him and cried out, "That was the most beautiful singing I have ever heard!"

"Thank you. I've been saving it for this moment. It's day six, you know."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that…"

"Hey, Ames… I'm not finished yet." Sonic pulled his guitar in front of him again. Beaming with delight as he started to play again. He sang her five more songs; _Oh What a Glorious Night, Give This Christmas Away, Ho Ho Hopefully, I'll Be Home,_ and _All I Want for Christmas._

Amy could hardly breathe through them all. She hoped it would never end.

Day 7:

 _BOOM!_

Amy came racing down her stairs, Piko Piko hammer in hand. She heard what sounded like an explosion come from her kitchen. She had just woke up so her anger was above average at the moment. The annoying beeping from her fire alarm didn't help.

Amy stepped into her kitchen, expecting to find one of Eggman's robots. Instead she found a nervous blue hedgehog covered head to toe in flour, and smoke flowing from her open oven. "Sonic! What did you do?" She clamored as she headed straight for a window to open it.

Sonic only nervously chuckled. She rolled her eyes as she examined her messed up kitchen. She was not looking forward to cleaning this mess up. She looked up at the fire alarm and waited for it to shut off. When it didn't her temper rose again and she smashed it with her trusty hammer. Sonic gulped.

"Look what you did to my kitchen!" Amy cried as she raced over to the oven, pulled on some oven mites, and pulled out a tray of… charcoal? She assumed it was charcoal. "Who's going to clean this up? And look at you! You're a mess! And look at me! I'm…" Amy looked down at herself, "So indecent!" She screamed when she realized Sonic had seen her in her PJs!

She tossed the charcoal into her sink and raced up her stairs. Embarrassment made an obvious appearance on her cheeks. She could only imagine Sonic's thoughts. He was probably mortified.

It didn't take long to pick out an outfit. Anything was better than her pajamas! Amy quickly pulled it on and then dashed back downstairs. She nervously giggled as she walked back into her kitchen. "Sorry about that…" She was surprised to find Sonic cleaning her counters and cabinets.

"I'm really sorry, Amy! I just wanted to, you know, bake you something." Sonic said. He awkwardly chuckled as he looked at the tray in the sink. "Those were supposed to be cookies. Seven rows of ginger bread cookies for day seven… Sorry I tortured your oven…" Sonic rubbed the back of his head before returning to scrubbing the counters.

Amy smiled. His intentions were sweet, too bad the outcome was bitter. She grew an evil grin as she gazed upon the tray of black cookies. "Well, you shouldn't let such a treat go to waste." Amy picked up one of the black rocks and held it in front of Sonic's face.

Sonic stumbled back, trying to keep a safe distance from the inedible object. "Can't you just whack me a few times with your hammer instead? At least I'd live through that." Sonic said. Amy chased him around the kitchen, trying to feed it to him.

"Oh, come on Sonic! It would make up for my destroyed kitchen."

"No way!"

"Not even if I promised to give you a chili dog?"

"How dare you drag chili dogs into this!" Sonic shouted with a smirk on his face. He grabbed a bowl of flour and tossed some in her face. Amy wiped some of the white powder off her muzzle and glared at the blue speed demon.

"You asked for it." Amy mumbled, snatching a wet dish rage and throwing it at him. Of course he dodged it. Soon, it became an all-out war to see who could cover the other in food items first. It raged on for a good twenty minutes until both grew tired.

As his last battle strategy, Sonic walked up to Amy and hugged her. "I win." He said and Amy didn't argue. It just wasn't worth it.

Day 8:

Amy decided, when she woke up, that her decorations couldn't wait any longer. When she had walked down her stairs to get started she was surprised to find someone had already beat her to it. Her kitchen was already completely decorated. The funny thing was, it was almost exactly the way she would have done it.

Amy grabbed a cookie from a box in one of her cabinets and was about to take a bite out of it when she heard a voice. "No, no! Not there!" She recognized that girly yell. It came from the living room. A curious Amy decided to see what was up, dragging the box of cookies along with her.

In Amy's living room stood another pink hedgehog in a beautiful red dress. "That's it, Sonic. Just a little to the left." The stunning pink hedgehog was trying to direct her brother on how to hang a purple bow over the backyard door. "There you go! See how much better it looks?"

"Sonia? What are you guys doing?" Amy questioned. She pulled another cookie out of her little box and took a bite out of it as she gave the fashionista a questioning look.

"Sonic wanted to help you with decorations. He said you hadn't gotten any up yet. I told him he was going to need a girl's touch if he was going to decorate your house." Sonia said.

"What do you think?" Sonic asked, jumping off the step stool he had been standing on.

Amy tried not to giggle at Sonic and put a finger on her chin, which was covered in crumbs. "Hmm… Well the kitchen certainly looks better than it did yesterday," She paused to look at Sonic's nervous face then continued, "and I sure love the little village." Amy walked up to the tiny glowing houses and admired how they were placed. She looked at the last row and noticed tiny construction workers with tiny little machines working on an unfinished looking building. Next to them was a sign that said _Coming Day 8._ Amy pointed at it and looked to her company, "Who came up with this idea?"

"Sonic." Sonia said, pointing at her older brother. She playfully elbowed him and mumbled something that made him blush. Amy seemed confused when Sonic stuck his tongue out at his younger sister and Sonia copied him as a tease. Then Sonic walked up to Amy and gave her a quick hug.

When the two hedgehogs were done hugging Amy took a look at the Christmas tree. She examined its decorations and stated her opinion, "I'm not sure about this tinsel…" She gestured to the sparkling purple garland. "I think it would look better on the tree if it was gold…"

Sonia walked up beside Amy and grabbed a cookie from the box that Amy carried. "Really?" Sonia scanned the tree and looked at Amy. "You know, I think you might be right. Sonic? Could you pass us the gold tinsel?"

The rest of the day was spent decorating the rest of Amy's house and passing one another cookies. The three hedgehogs laughed as Christmas carols played in the background. They were all truly jolly.

Day 9:

Amy was just returning home after taking a walk around her neighborhood. She hated the cold but she felt that she really needed the walk. She was just about to walk in her door when she heard a thud. She looked to her side and saw her front window was splattered with snow. She turned around to see where the projectile had come from.

A few yards away from Amy there was an emerald eyed hedgehog with a big smile on his face. In the blink of an eye he was in front of her. "Hey, Ames."

Amy could see through Sonic's big grin. "No, I will not have a snowball fight with you." She said, a dead serious expression on her face.

Sonic's smile fell. "Why?" He whined.

"You know I hate the cold." Amy replied, opening her door. "Besides, you have nothing to keep you warm."

Sonic raced in front of Amy, blocking her path. "Oh, come on Amy! It's not that cold out and its day nine!" Amy tried to get past the blue barrier but he was too stubborn.

"Fine! I'll do it!

"Yes!"

"One condition."

"What?"

"Wait right there." Amy said and Sonic had a confused look on his face as she walked into her house. A few seconds later Amy came back out with a handmade scarf. "I was going to give this to you on Christmas but you need something to keep you warm right now." Sonic smiled as Amy wrapped the scarf around Sonic's neck.

"It's awesome, Ames! Thanks!" Sonic said. He pulled Amy in for another hug.

When the two pulled away from each other, Amy surprised Sonic by throwing a sphere of snow in his face. A smirk made its way on Sonic's face as he wiped off the snow and threw one of his own snowballs. The snowball fight raged on.

Things went south when Sonic aimed for Amy but missed and ended up hitting an innocent bystander. That innocent bystander being the not-so innocent Scourge. "Hey!" Scourge gave Sonic a death glare as he made a snowball and threw it in Sonic's direction. "You're dead, Blue!"

Soon Amy and Sonic had to team up against Scourge. They had a lot of fun working together and Amy could tell that their green opponent was having just as much fun. He would never admit that though.

Day 10:

When Amy heard loud thumping on her roof she didn't seem fazed by it. In fact, she just thought the noise was from strange weather conditions. She decided to go out and investigate when she heard screaming. What she expected to find, when she opened her front door, was a few annoying kids. Instead she found Sonic, hanging upside down, entangled in Christmas lights.

Amy screamed and Sonic only gave her a gawky look. "Um… It was supposed to be a surprise?" He said. She shook her head and then she burst out laughing. Sonic frowned. "It's not that funny."

"Are you okay, Sonic?" An orange fox asked, his head hanging upside down. He smile when he saw Amy laughing.

"Just fine, Tails." Sonic sighed. "Can you help me out of this?"

"What happened?" Another head appeared, this one belonging to a red echidna. When the echidna laid his eyes upon Sonic he started hysterically laughing. His moment of pleasure caused him to lose his grip and soon the echidna was hanging right next to the blue hedgehog.

"Welcome, Knux. Glad you decided to join me." Sonic wore a cocky grin.

"Shut up." Knuckles replied.

Amy's stomach began to hurt. She tried to pull herself together as she walked up to Sonic. "Day ten?"

Sonic sighed in replied and attempted to nod his head. Amy grinned as she tried to untangle Sonic. "I'll help Knuckles." Tails said.

"Aww… You're still wearing that scarf I gave you." Amy said. She finally got Sonic untangled and watched him quickly land on his feet before his head hit her steps. Knuckles' fall wasn't so graceful but luckily the echidna landed in snow.

Regaining his posture, Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "Well, yeah. I really like it. Um… thanks for untying me." Sonic gave her a hug. "You're always there when I need you."

"I'm glad I am otherwise you would have been dead a long time ago."

"Are you saying I'm careless?"

"I'm saying your danger prone, Sonic Hedgehog."

"And I'm saying you're beautiful, Amy Rose."

Day 11:

Today Amy was feeling a little depressed. She didn't like feeling depressed on Christmas Eve but something was bothering her. She blamed it on the weather but her heart suspected it was Sonic. She just wanted him to say "I love you" and put all of her worries to rest. As adorable as his cute little gestures were she really longed for him to say those three words.

It was six in the afternoon and she was trying to keep herself peppy. But every time she thought about what Sonic was going to do for her today, she grew sad. She finally decided to call her blue friend up as she wrapped her gifts for her friends. His phone was ringing…

"Hey, Ames. What's up?" Came the familiar cocky voice.

"Hi, Sonic. I'm calling to tell you that I don't think I'll be up to any of your surprises today…" Amy considered telling Sonic the true reason behind her call but she decided against it. "I'm sorry but I just feel sad today."

"On Christmas Eve?" Sonic's voice sounded disappointed.

"Yeah… I hope it is okay. I really enjoyed the last few days but I think I just need some alone time." Amy said. She was busy wrapping Silver and Blaze's gift in beautiful sparkly blue wrapping paper.

"It kind of isn't okay."

"Why?"

"Well, it isn't just me who wanted to surprise you today…" After Sonic had said this, Amy heard her doorbell ring. Amy quickly finished wrapping the painting and told Sonic to hold as she walked down the stairs and to her front door. When she opened the door she found a line of people waiting at her front door. The blue hedgehog behind it all was in front, laughing nervously. "Hi, Ames."

"Sonic…" Amy said. She hung up on Sonic and looked at the crowd. She was touched that all these people came to spend Christmas Eve. Each one of them had some type of item in their hands. She stepped aside to let them in and Rouge, who was among them, started instructing the others on what to do as soon as she walked inside. Amy gave Sonic a confused face as she thanked the others for coming.

"I asked them what I should do for you on day eleven and they wanted to help me throw a Christmas party for you so… surprise." Sonic grinned and stepped out of the way to let Knuckles and Tails pass.

"That was sweet of them."

"Maybe the party will help cheer you up."

Amy tried to keep smiling as she replied, "Yeah… Maybe." She kept up the cheery act as she watched Silver and Blaze pass her, followed by Cream, Cheese and Vanilla.

"Amy?" Amy looked at Cream as soon she heard the little rabbit's voice. "Where are your baking supplies?" Amy showed Cream a certain area in the kitchen. "Thank you!" Cream dragged her mother in the kitchen and they began to pull out ingredients.

Amy was just about to leave the kitchen when Vanilla walked up to her. "Amy, dear. Vector said that he, and the rest of the Chaotix, would be running late and same with Sonic's siblings. I hope that's alright."

"That's fine, Vanilla." Amy said, and watched the older rabbit return to her work. She strolled around her house and watched her friends help out. She noticed Shadow was present among them. He must have slipped by without her noticing. She laughed when she saw Omega walk up to Rouge and ask her if there was anything he could destroy.

Amy didn't notice Shadow approaching her until he 'hmphed' to get her attention. She threw her hand over her heart as she gasped in surprise before realizing the sound had come from the dark male. "I just can't seem to ever hear you coming." Amy giggled.

"You're depressed."

"Huh?"

"Don't deny it. That won't work on me. I know you're depressed. You aren't quite your annoyingly cheery self."

"Thank you?"

"Why are you so sad? It's something to do with Faker, isn't it?"

Amy nodded her head at the ebony and crimson hedgehog. "Don't get me wrong, Sonic has been very attentive and sweet the past few days but I just want to know why."

"He obviously has feelings for you."

"What?"

"He didn't tell you that he was planning to dance with you tonight? Doesn't surprise me."

Amy suddenly felt happier. Her heart was beating a thousand times a minute. "Thanks for telling me, Shadow." The dark one was already gone as soon as Amy turned her head. She rolled her eyes.

…o0o…

It was already ten in the afternoon. Sonic's siblings and the Chaotix had already made it to the party. Amy was still waiting on that dance Shadow had told her about. She was starting to feel as if Shadow had lied to her.

Her doubts melted away when _Silent Night_ started playing and someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head and realized it was none other than her blue knight. "Wanna dance?" Sonic asked, holding out his hand.

Amy held in her squeal as she gladly accepted the male's proposal and followed him into the middle of her living room. It started to get crowded on the tiny dance floor. Silver and Blaze were dancing together and Sonia and Espio were shyly moving about. Cream and Tails had been dancing before Omega asked if he could step in. Rouge had dragged Knuckles over to dance, much to his dismay. Truly all kinds of love was in the air.

Amy eventually ended up laying her head on Sonic's chest. She felt comforted by his heart beat as they slowly swayed back and forth. She felt as if she was dreaming as she squeezed Sonic's hand.

Then she felt Sonic's arms wrap around her. Yet another hug.

Day 12:

The clock had finally struck midnight. It was Christmas day. Amy had already passed out her gifts to her friends. Cream and Cheese were absolutely thrilled to get there gifts but they had already left with Vanilla. Silver and Blaze appreciated her painting. Rouge loved the yellow sweater. The rest of her friends enjoyed their gifts.

She was really happy her friends loved their gifts and she was so happy they had thrown her this party. All the guests would have left by now but they had already gotten comfortable and Amy honestly didn't mind them staying. The only thing that could make Christmas even better is if she could get Sonic under the mistletoe.

The blue hedgehog seemed to be purposely avoiding the plant. He looked very nervous whenever Amy discovered him close to one. Amy was a little disappointed in Sonic. When she finally found him again she said, "What have you got for me today?" Sonic gave her a confused look and she giggled. "It's day twelve, you know."

Sonic didn't answer Amy. He had some kind of longing in his eyes but Amy couldn't tell what it was. Then her view of his eyes was suddenly blocked by some mistletoe that randomly appeared. Before she could react, Sonic pulled her in for a kiss.

Sparks flew. Everything had lost sound. Joy filled every part of Amy's body. Sonic had finally kissed her! It felt like a dream. It felt like it wasn't even happening, but it was. She didn't want it to end.

Unfortunately, the kiss ended but Sonic still pulled her in for a hug. Amy hugged him back as she looked over his shoulder. She couldn't help but notice a purple chameleon walking away carrying mistletoe. She smirked.

"I love you, Ames." Sonic said. Amy almost fell to tears. Those were words she had been dying to hear. Her grip around Sonic grew tighter.

"I love you too, Sonic."

"I know."

"Thank you for dragging me on this adventure." Amy said, spotting the smile on Sonic's face. Tears of joy spilled down Amy's cheeks as she watched her friends crowd around them. She could hear them saying things like "Finally" and "It's about time". This only made her cry harder.

"Merry Christmas, Ames."

"Merry Christmas, Sonic."

…o0o…

 **That's it! Merry Christmas Eve and Christmas to you all! Tell me what your favorite days were in your reviews! Oh! The songs Sonic sung in day six were** _ **This Winter by the Workday Release, Oh What a Glorious Night by Sidewalk Prophets, Give This Christmas Away by Matthew West, I'll Be Home by Meghan Trainor, Ho Ho Hopefully by The Maine,**_ **and** _ **All I Want for Christmas by Mariah Carey.**_ **Thanks for reading! I hope you loved it Alii! My least favorite day was day eight but not every one of them can be perfect. Sorry the last few were so short and for the grammatical errors. I got a little tired… constructive criticism is appreciated. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **Twin-books :D**


End file.
